Alana Shipp
The talented Ms. Ripped | birth_place = Barbados | death_date = | death_place = | height = Alana Shipp, a housewife and former New Yorker, turned to the gym to lose weight and fight boredom. What she found was a bodybuilding title. | weight = Alana Shipp After Winning Her IFBB Pro Card At The 2013 NPC Nationals! | firstproshow = IFBB Toronto Pro | firstproshowyear = 2014 | bestwin = NPC National Championship middleweight champion | bestwinyear = 2013 | predecessor = Rene Marven | successor = Tomefafa Ameka | yesorretiredyear = Since 2011 }} Alana Shipp (born 1982) is an American professional female bodybuilder, based in Jerusalem. Early life Alana Shipp was born in 1982 in Barbados to Guyanese parents. She spent her early childhood in Guyana prior to moving to Queens, New York City, New York at age 11.About Me Career Marine Corps After graduating high school, Shipp enlisted in the US Marine Corps and spent almost 8 years as a Marine. She was a non-commissioned officer, working as a logistics procurement manager in Okinawa, Japan; Camp Pendleton, California; and in New Orleans, Louisiana. In late 2008, she moved to Israel. Fitness Amateur In 2011, Shipp began working out in order lose some weight she gained during her two pregnancies ( ) and hoping to get into better shape for an upcoming Marine Corps ball. In October 2011, she began working out with Lia Finkelberg Elbaz and Meny Elbaz at their Jerusalem boutique gym, Sky Gym and suggested training her for a bodybuilding competition in the fitness category. Contest history * 2012 NAC Ms. Israel - 1st (Ms Fitness) Bodybuilding Amateur Shipp said she was originally planning on competing at the 2012 Ms. Universe on the figure category but gained muscle mass faster than expected. Her training coach is Arthur Gooden. At the 2013 NPC National Championship, Shipp won the middleweight division and won her IFBB pro card. Professional In 2014, during Shipp first year competing as a professional she qualified for the 2014 Ms. Olympia. At the 2014 Ms. Olympia, she mirrored Sheila Bleck's success at the 2010 Ms. Olympia by winning 4th place at her first Ms. Olympia she attended and during first year she competed as a professional.Alana Shipp Contest history * 2012 NAC Ms. Universe - 3rd (Ms Body/Physique) * 2013 NPC Steve Stone Metropolitan - 1st (LW and overall) * 2013 NPC National Championship - 1st (MW) * 2014 IFBB Toronto Pro - 2nd place * 2014 IFBB Omaha Pro - 5th * 2014 IFBB Ms. Olympia - 4th * 2015 IFBB Wings of Strength PBW Tampa Pro - 2nd * 2015 IFBB Wings of Strength Rising Phoenix World Championships - 5th * 2016 IFBB Wings of Strength Rising Phoenix World Championships – 16th Personal life Shipp currently lives in Jerusalem with her husband Kenneth Shipp, a U.S. Consulate employee, and her two children. Prior to taking up bodybuilding, she was a housewife. Before arriving in Jerusalem she worked as a procurement manager for Coca-Cola in Dallas, Texas.Bodybuilding / Mr. and Ms. Universe / Jerusalem resident takes third in international competition She is a Christian.Alana Shipp: “Nothing worth having comes easy.” External links * References Category:1982 births Category:African-American Christians Category:African-American female bodybuilders Category:American expatriates in Israel Category:American people of Guyanese descent Category:Guyanese Christians Category:Guyanese emigrants to the United States Category:Guyanese female bodybuilders Category:Living people Category:Professional bodybuilders Category:Sportspeople from Jerusalem Category:Sportspeople from Queens, New York Category:United States Marines